


The Hidden Toybox

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Porn with Feelings, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: When Ned discovers Zach's deepest secret, how will he react?A continuation of Chapter 1 of theKinky Doodles, as part of myTry Guys Sketchbookseries.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Zach Kornfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Toys and Troubles

Zach had had three dates in a row that week go terribly wrong; one girl ghosted him, another saw him and walked away laughing before he could even speak to her, and the other girl was just looking for a Sugar Daddy. He seemed, understandably, bummed out. He'd been unusually quiet as well. Ned decided to go visit him one day after work, to check in on how he was doing. 

He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He didn't receive one. 

"Zach?" he called. 

Ned glanced at Zach's driveway. His car was there. Letting his worry get the better of him, Ned used the spare key Zach had given him to open the door. 

"Zach?" Ned called again, nearly tripping over something as he walked inside. 

Ned looked around Zach's living room. It was utterly littered with toys. Zach soon appeared from the bathroom, his mouth falling open wide. 

Ned gazed at Zach, finding the shorter man blushing dark red and looking nervous.

"Why do--These are too big for Bowie, weren't on our registry for Wes, and you don't have company coming over for 3 months. Why do you have so many toys?" Ned asked.

"Look...Ned...this--I mean, yes, they're mine but--I--FUCK!" Zach stuttered, then cursed loudly.

Zach was normally soft-spoken, and his explosive reaction caught Ned off-guard.

"Zach..." he started softly.

"It's nothing okay? It's just some stupid fucked up shit because I'm...I-I'm fucked up and--" Zach dropped to his knees, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. This reaction worried Ned.

He immediately knelt down and wrapped his arms around Zach, rubbing over his back. "These are 90s toys," Ned said, having a closer look around him. "I had some of this stuff when I was a kid."

Zach slowly bean to ease against Ned, until Ned spotted the thing Zach was dreading most. "Is that--Those are the diapers from our calendar shoot, aren't they?" Ned asked.

Zach tried to pull away but Ned only pulled him closer.

"Just tell me what's going on," Ned said. Zach gripped tightly at Ned's shirt, torn between pulling away and clinging closer. "Does...does AS cause incontinence?"

"Sometimes but it's--I don't have that," Zach said quietly. Ned looked thoughtfully around the room. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't explain the toys either."

Zach trembled a little. "Zach, talk to me," Ned said softly.

Zach sighed heavily. "I just...I want someone to take care of me okay?"

"I still don't, wait what does that have to do with diapers and toys?" Ned asked.

"Remember at the photo shoot, we all wore them, and I asked if it was someone's kink?" Zach replied.

"Yeah..." Ned said, still totally lost.

"I-I want someone to take care of me, like I would need those kinds of things," Zach said shakily.

"So, like you were a baby?" Ned asked, immediately pulling Zach closer as he felt him try to pull away.

"I'm not leaving til you tell me everything," Ned stated.

"Yes," Zach mumbled. "Like a...baby. Cuddling, feeding, playing, ch-changes...."

"So you'd...use the diapers?" Ned ventured.

"Just for wetting," Zach quickly clarified.

"And it's sexual--how?" Ned pressed on.

Zach swallowed thickly. "It's like...I'm helpless. Someone else is making decisions for me, telling me what to do."

"And then you don't have to be as anxious because someone else is in charge, right?" Ned asked gently.

Zach nodded against Ned's chest.

Ned chuckled. "Actually...that's pretty cute."

Zach looked up at him, appearing almost shocked.

"No, really," Ned went on. "You're already the cute one anyway and you do act like a kid a lot of the time. It makes perfect sense."

Zach was silent, clinging tightly to Ned. Usually Zach tried to conceal his emotions with humor until they bubbled over and hurt Zach even more. It was quite endearing to see him this way.

"So who else knows?" Ned asked.

Zach shook his head. "No one."

"So you haven't told any of the girls you've dated?"

"Why do you think I've been single for so long?" Zach muttered, defeated.

Ned blinked. This made sense as well but he cared deeply for Zach and hated seeing him suffer like this.

"So...you're just a little baby boy, all alone with no one to take care of you?" Ned asked. Zach let out a sob, crying softly as he nodded his head.

"You poor thing," Ned whispered, cradling Zach in his arms.

For a long time the room was quiet. Ned inhaled sharply, making a soft "hm" sound.

"And you haven't sought...um...services from anyone?" Ned asked.

"No. It's not really my thing," Zach mumbled.

"Well what if--what if you had a friend who um wanted to help you out?" Ned inquired. The words sort of tumbled out and Zach looked up at Ned as though this was something he had never expected.

"So you mean you would..." Zach trailed off.

"I mean, yeah, if you wanted," Ned said, blushing a bit.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Zach said quietly.

"Why not?" Ned asked.

Zach merely shrugged in response.

"Okay. Let's...try it over the weekend. If we're both okay with it, we'll continue and if not, we'll stop. Okay?" Ned offered.

"Okay..." Zach finally said.

Ned slowly pulled back and both men rose to their feet.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Ned asked him.

"Think so," Zach said. Ned smile, reaching up to ruffle Zach's hair. Zach melted into the touch. It made him feel smaller than he wanted to admit.


	2. Diapers and Daddy

It was early Saturday afternoon. Ned was supposed to arrive around 1. Zach was an absolute wreck. He paced the living room nervously fidgeting with his cell phone, waiting for a knock at the door or a text to buzz through. 

When he finally heard a light rapping on his door, he clumsily dropped his phone. He hastily leaned down to pick it up and opened the door. 

"Hey," Ned greeted with a smile, stepping inside. 

"Hey," Zach replied, cheeks already red. His stomach flipped with anticipation and nervousness. 

Picking up on the way Zach felt, Ned placed a hand on Zach's shoulder comfortingly. He glanced around the living room, frowning when he saw that the toys were still all over the place. 

"Yeah I kinda maybe forgot to clean up and--" Zach started. 

"Well you shouldn't have," Ned caught him off. Zach looked at Ned confusedly. 

"You're obviously too little to be picking this stuff up by yourself," Ned said, his tone softening slightly. 

Zach's cheeks turned red and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Ned was still getting used to this more vulnerable side of Zach. He felt fiercely protective over him. He wrapped his arm's around Zach, lightly rubbing the back of his head. 

"Pick one toy to play with while I clean this place up okay?" Ned told him. 

Zach eased under Ned's gentle touch, nodding slowly. He picked a teddy bear up off the floor before looking back at Ned, as if asking his permission. 

"Yup. Good choice," Ned grinned. 

A tiny smile appeared on Zach's face as he sat on the couch. He sat up the teddy bear in his lap, staring at it for a little while before tentatively playing with its paws. Ned found that unbelievably adorable. Thankful that Zach did indeed have a toy box, he began picking up the messy living room. When he was finished, he sat down beside Zach. Zach kept his gaze fixed on the bear, his cheeks burning, afraid to look at Ned. Ned shifted where he sat so to move closer to Zach, sliding an arm around his shoulders. 

"What's his name?" Ned asked softly. 

"A-Andy," Zach mumbled. 

"That's a nice name," Ned smiled, placing a soft kiss on Zach's forehead. 

Ned reached down beside the couch. "Although I think we forgot something." He pulled up the package of diapers. 

Zach immediately hid his face against his teddy bear. Ned found that entirely endearing. 

"It's okay buddy," Ned told him, setting the package aside and drawing Zach into his arms. "I'm just trying to take care of you and make sure you don't have any accidents okay?" 

Ned placed his hands on Zach's shoulders as he slowly drew back. Zach still had the teddy bear pressed to his face. 

"You can hold the teddy bear while I change you," Ned offered. 

Zach tentatively lowered the teddy bear into his lap. Ned leaned in to kiss his cheek. He slid the package of diapers under one arm, and took Zach's hand. "Come on," he said gently, tugging Zach toward the bedroom. 

"Now be a good boy and lay down," Ned instructed. 

Zach crawled up onto the bed and obeyed Ned's command. Ned was struck by how cute and helpless Zach truly looked like this. He was starting to feel like maybe this was something more than just a favor to a friend. 

Ned set down the package of diapers, pulling one out to examine it. He realized they were pull-up style. He also noticed that baby wipes and powder were sitting on Zach's nightstand. 

He leaned down to gently kiss Zach's forehead, laying the diaper down beside him. He began undoing the button and zipper on Zach's jeans, surprised when he heard Zach whimper quietly. He felt his own face flush as he pulled down Zach's jeans and boxer briefs. 

"Were you trying to wear big boy underwear? That's silly," Ned teased. 

As he pulled off the pants and underwear, Ned was surprised to see how hard Zach had gotten. Zach hid his face again behind Andy's fur.. 

"Shhhh. None of that," Ned whispered, lightly caressing the top of Zach's head. 

Zach pulled the bear away, looking up at Ned with an innocent expression. Ned's mouth felt dry as he took in the contrast of Zach's arousal, and the wide-eyed trusting look on his face. Ned bit his own lower lip, sliding onto the bed beside Zach. 

"Daddy's going to take good care of you," Ned said quietly, tentatively resting his fingers on Zach's thigh. 

Zach reached up and poked Ned's cheek, letting out a tiny giggle. 

Ned slowly moved his fingers over Zach's skin until they rested on his cock. He lightly began gliding his fingers across the top, gauging Zach's reaction. Zach made a soft sound, nuzzling his head against Ned's chest. Ned wasn't really sure why, but the juxtaposition of sweetness and sexuality was filling him with strong, intense desires. He wrapped his fingers around Zach's cock, beginning to stroke slowly. Zach whimpered and Ned leaned down to press his lips to Zach. 

Zach didn't deepen the kiss, but he didn't pull away either. He really was relinquishing control to Ned. 

Ned began to stroke a little faster, kissing Zach more firmly. He slipped an arm beneath him, holding him close. Zach curled a hand in Ned's t-shirt, as Ned slipped his tongue past Zach's lips. 

Zach parted his lips in feigned surprise, as Ned tightened his grip around Zach's cock. Ned slid his tongue along Zach's, rubbing across the head of his cock with his thumb. Zach shivered, pressing into Ned's hand. Ned deepened the kiss further, quickening his movements, but never becoming rough. His touches were gentle and loving. 

Zach whined, squirming a little as Ned held him tighter. "D-Daddy," he heard Zach gasp, hips rising off the bed as he came. 

Ned was rather surprised what Zach had said, and even more surprised by how hard it made him. Ned kissed Zach's lips softly once more. He cleaned off his hand with a wipe, before grabbing another to clean up Zach. 

Ned was glad to see that Zach seemed a lot more relaxed and a least a little bit happier than he'd seemed earlier in the week. Ned made sure to do a through job cleaning before sprinkling powder over Zach. He then picked up the diaper, sliding each of Zach's legs through the leg holes, and pulling it up to where it rested on Zach's hips. 

Zach reached up a hand toward Ned and Ned quickly took hold of it, kissing each of Zach's fingers individually. 

He laid down on the bed next to Zach, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Zach clung to him immediately, resting his head on Ned's chest playing a little with his shirt. 

"You're so cute," Ned said gently, kissing the top of Zach's head.


	3. Wet and Whiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wetting is featured in this chapter.

They remained like that for awhile, until Ned felt Zach squrming next to him. Ned pulled back to look at him. 

"You okay buddy?" Ned asked, gently brushing the hair from Zach's forehead. 

Zach was blushing again but remained silent. Ned stared down at Zach, trying to determine what was bothering him. 

A few moments later, he saw Zach slowly raise his own hand and gently place it on the front of his diaper. 

"Oh!" Ned said in realization. 

He gently brushed the backs of his fingers along Zach's cheek. "Do you need to go potty?" 

Zach immediately pressed his face to Ned's chest, beginning to whine quietly. Ned began to feel his heart race; earlier, Zach had tried to pull away when Ned had tried to comfort him earlier, and now, he was reaching out to him, and almost begging for it. 

"It's okay," Ned told him gently, rubbing soothing circles over Zach's back. "That's why you're wearing the diaper, right?" 

Ned pulled back slightly, changing positions until he was seated upright on the bed. He pulled Zach into his lap so that Zach was facing him. Zach had Andy pressed to his cheek. Ned swallowed thickly. He really didn't know that a kink like this existed, and even after he had found out, he didn't expect to be this drawn to it. 

"Daddy will keep you safe in his lap while you go, okay?" Ned reassured Zach softly. 

Zach nodded shyly in agreement. Ned smiled at him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he drew Zach against his chest. He began rubbing Zach's back again, hoping it would help him to relax. 

Zach let out a soft gasp, beginning to squirm again.

"Shhh, it's alright," Ned whispered. 

Zach kept Andy in one hand, and grasped onto Ned's shirt with the other. 

"I've got you. You're safe," Ned told him. 

Zach hid his face in the crook of Ned's neck. Making a small sound as he let out a short stream of pee. It was enough so that Ned could feel the warmth against his lap, and to his shock, it made him instantly hard. 

"Keep going," Ned encouraged. 

Zach whined softly, letting out a longer stream this time. Ned could feel his cock twitch, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan. He couldn't be sure if Zach noticed or not. Zach pulled back a little, looking down at Ned's lap and then back up at Ned. 

He had definitely noticed. 

Ned flushed and Zach wrapped his arms around Ned, relaxing a bit, and letting out quite a bit more this time. Ned groaned softly, embracing Zach gently. 

Zach whispered something inaudible, letting the rest of his pee flow into his diaper, Ned clenching his fists in an attempt to control his arousal. 

Ned gently drew Zach back, and once again saw Zach stare down at Ned's lap and back up at him. And yet, the whole time, his bright blue eyes shined innocently. Ned was entirely impressed and shocked at how someone could manage both at the same time. Without warning, Zach pressed himself against Ned's lap. 

Ned moaned, lifting a hand to Zach's cheek, shakily brushing his thumb along it. Zach repeated his previous action, and Ned curled one arm around Zach's waist, and placed the other on his ass, kissing him firmly. Zach sighed softly, clinging tightly to Ned as he continued to grind against Ned's lap. 

Ned gasped, his words coming out as broken syllables. He began rutting against Zach as well, but still made sure that his embrace was loving and gentle. He pressed his tongue into Zach's mouth, a bit more forcefully than he had last time. Zach pliantly parted his lips, and that only caused Ned to kiss him more intensely. 

Ned soon shuddered and came, beginning to gently rock Zach back and forth as he calmed. He placed lots of little kisses over Zach's cheeks, gazing up at him as he smoothed down Zach's hair. Ned finally saw a real smile appear on Zach's face and it warmed his heart. 

Ned slowly slid Zach off of his lap, laying down again, and pulling Zach close. Zach curled into Ned, nuzzling his cheek against Ned's chest.


	4. Bottles and Bed Time

Ned held Zach there for awhile, lightly brushing his fingers across Zach's arm and placing a kiss on the top of his head every now and then. 

"You thirsty buddy?" Ned asked, looking down at Zach. 

Zach nodded, smiling up shyly at Ned. 

"Okay, we'll get you a bottle but first we need to get you changed. You don't want diaper rash do you?" Zach blushed at Ned's attentiveness and shook his head. 

Ned lay Zach down on the bed, kissing his forehead gently. He slipped off the diaper, lightly cleaning over Zach with a wipe. Zach shivered slightly at the cool sensation. 

"Sorry buddy, I know it's cold," Ned said, kissing both of Zach's knees. 

He sprinkled powder over Zach before slipping on another diaper, throwing the wet one away. He pulled Zach into a seated position and slipped his arms around him. Zach hugged him tightly in return. 

Ned led Zach by the hand into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of juice. He led Zach into the living room, positioning him so his bottom was in Ned's lap and his head was in the crook of Ned's arm. Ned picked up the bottle, gently pressing the nipple to Zach's lips. Zach wrapped his lips around it, and began drinking slowly. Ned rocked Zach slowly back and forth as he drank. When Zach was finished, he placed the bottle onto the side table and continued rocking him. 

Ned's cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. "So um...I can stay the night if you want," he said, looking down at Zach. 

Zach smiled up at him and nodded, nuzzling his cheek against Ned's chest, and curling a hand into his shirt. Ned beamed down at him. 

"Want some dinosaur pasta for dinner?" Ned asked, pulling a box out of his bag that he had brought with him. 

Ned knew that Zach often ate pre-packaged meals, but also at least had some cooking utensils in his kitchen. Zach looked up at Ned, surprised by how much dedication he'd put into everything. He leaned in and kissed Ned's chest, snuggling against him. 

"Why don't you go play with your toys while Daddy makes dinner?" he suggested softly. 

He set Zach on the floor and pulled out his toy box. 

"You can choose one or two toys, but then the toybox is going away. I don't want you to get hurt," Ned told him gently. 

Zach looked at the toy box, cheeks turning red as he tentatively stuck his thumb in his mouth. Ned's heart melted at the sight and he lovingly ran his fingers thorugh Zach's hair. Zach selected a toy truck and a stuffed cat. 

"Daddy will be in the kitchen if you need him okay?" Ned said, leaning down to kiss Zach's cheek. 

Ned made his way into Zach's kitchen, boiling some water while he checked to see if Zach at least had some olive oil and spices around. He poured in the pasta, stirring it every now and then as he began making a sauce. He set everything up on Zach's kitchen table when he was finished. He walked out into the living room, seeing Zach laying on his stomach and making little car nosies while he played with his toys. 

Warmth spread through Ned's chest at just how happy and at ease Zach seemed like this. 

"Dinner time," Ned told him. 

Zach put his toys down and sat up, turning to look at Ned. He pouted, reaching his hands up toward Ned and making a grabbing motion. Ned chuckled, slipping his hands beneath Zach's armpits and pulling him to his feet. Unable to help himself, Ned wrapped his arms around Zach. Zach immediately hugged him back, clinging tightly. Ned knew that Zach was a rather affectionate person to begin with, and was surprised that he seemed to be even moreso when he was like this. It made him wonder if Zach actually held back a lot of the time. He led Zach by the hand into the kitchen, and they both sat down. 

Zach looked down at his pasta, smiling happily. Ned moved his chair closer to Zach and stuck a fork in Zach's pasta. He blew on it gently and then moved it toward Zach's mouth. Zach blinked in surprise at easily and naturally seemed to be taking to this. Throughout the rest of dinner, Ned continued to feed Zach and fed himself for about every third bite of Zach's. 

Once they were finished, Ned cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink for the time being. He took Zach by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. He looked at the clock on Zach's nightstand and was surprised by how late it already was. 

"Time for bed," Ned said to Zach, pulling back the covers. 

Zach climbed into bed, retrieving his teddy bear and snuggling it. Ned smiled down at him warmly as he slid into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Zach, who cuddled up against him. Ned placed a hand on Zach's cheek, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. He allowed the kiss to linger as he brushed his thumb over Zach's cheek. Zach leaned into Ned's gentle touch. 

Ned reached over to turn off the lamp. He cradled Zach protectively against him and the two soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
